


There is No Place Like Home: Especially when I'm with You

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M, mellowoutpal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Tubbs is recalled to New York to testify in a court case. On the trip, she realizes how much Crockett means to her. Will she get the chance to tell him how much he means to her?
Relationships: Ricki Tubbs/Sonny Crockett, Tubbs/ Crockett
Kudos: 2





	There is No Place Like Home: Especially when I'm with You

The summons to come and testify on an old case in New York, while typically warmly received, had come at the most inopportune moment. But Tubbs could not refuse the orders without suffering ill-consequences. So it is with a heavy heart she packs her bags. The departure seemed to take an eternity. Raquel loathe as she was to confess it outwardly, found her heart sinking as the sunny palms of Miami vanish into the tranquil sea of blue-grey sky.

She unfolds a travel magazine in her lap, trying to take her mind off of her partner. But thoughts of him do not easily evaporate. They linger stubbornly in every corner of her mind. In fact, when she reads an outrageous article, she turns to the guy in the seat next to her. “Crockett! Would you look….” the rest of the sentence dies on the edge of her painted lips when she realizes that she is talking to a complete stranger. Embarrassment settles upon her face and she slumps downwards in the chair to endure the rest of the three-hour flight in a brooding silence. Being away from him felt so unnatural. In spite of returning to her home turf, she finds herself counting down the hours and minutes until returning to him.

Three weeks alone feels like an agonizing eternity for the very social Tubbs. Hours upon hours are spent in the stuffy confines of the courtroom listening to the prosecution and defense teams argue their relatively petty points. Then the two forces seemed to converge on her as she took the hot seat. She answered all their endless inquiries with tireless devotion. Although, some of them in her opinion were greatly unnecessary. However, Ricki didn’t dare say as much for fear it would add another day of questioning to her misery.

When the case had finally finished, Tubbs was anxious to get back home. At her hotel, she had relatively little to do for she had never truly unpacked all the way. Taking all of her clothes out of the bag would have made the stay in New York City feel too permanent than she cared for.

Thick mats of foamy fog clung to every skyscraper and road as Tubbs hailed a taxi the morning of her departure. The sun, like a terrific globe of honey orange and red danced between buildings off and on. That is, when it saw fit to announce its presence before once more concealing itself into the blanket of cover. This, Tubbs felt, was a beautiful image to remember her former home by. The splendor of twilight was fracturing into the richness of day as Tubbs seated herself on the plane.

The plane could not be boarded fast enough. Her gaze soon fell from the window of the plane to her wristwatch. It is only about nine in the morning now. She wouldn’t get back to Miami till sometime around noon. She settles into the relative comfort of her seat, pulling a picture of Sonny that she had smuggled into her luggage out. It was fading a bit now and the creases ever deepened every time she folded it and returned it to her pocket. There were at least a million things she’d like to tell him about everything she had seen or done. Even more pressing, Tubbs wanted to hear everything that Sonny would have to say. In the worst of ways, Ricki wanted to jump right back into her life at Vice as though she had never truly departed.

A nosy old woman next to her began to make inquiries as to the photograph. “Who is he to you?” She prods, much to Tubbs’s concern.

It only takes Ricki a moment to softly respond. “Sonny? He is my partner, my world, and the center of my everything. I miss the hell outta him.” Then after a brief moment, she confides, “I love him more than my own life.” 

“Does he know?” The silver-crowned lady prompts.

Tubbs’s eyes grow wide for she knows not how to answer the question. “I… I’d hope so.” She murmurs. Internally, she resolves to tell him the minute she sets foot upon the St. Vitus Dance. She has three hours to agonize over how she’d inform him. Thanks ol’ lady for turning the pressure up a notch. The picture is reverently returned back to the pocket over her heart.

Before she knows it, the tires of the Eastern Airlines plane hit the tarmac. Gradually, the looming airport pulls into view. A semblance of relief washes over her shoulders. In the gangway the warmth of the Miami afternoon met her skin. It was a pleasant sensation given the relative absence of the sun in New York.

Tubbs weaves her way through the amassing people at the gate. Her purposeful steps are focused towards the baggage claim although, her eyes were focused on the people drifting in every which way about the corridor. There are businessmen and women, various tourists lugging children going in different directions, and dozen or so shady characters leaning against the building’s pillars. The air itself is heady with chaos, but it is not entirely unwelcome for Tubbs finds herself thriving on it.

A figure adorned in nearly all-white causes her to stop short of the luggage claim carousel. Her evergreen and coffee hues linger uncertainly upon him. Was she seeing things? No. She couldn’t be. Tubbs forces herself to blink - once - twice- three times and still he does not fade. “Sonny!” She murmurs whilst still far off. Her carry-on is abruptly forgotten about and it collapses to the airport floor. Ricki is no longer worried about someone making off with her belongings. All thoughts of them are discarded as she races forward, gently pushing a couple stagnated people out of her way.

“Crockett!” Tubbs exclaims through her tears. She had NEVER been more pleased to see anyone in her life! Her arms are quickly thrown about his neck. In a silvery sotto voce she murmurs into the crook of his neck, “fancy meeting you here, pal! God, I’ve missed you!” Tubbs pulls briefly away to observe him. “Let me look at you. Have you been eating? Taking care of yourself? We’re you waiting long? Did you…” 

However, all of her inquiries are silenced by the sensation of his velvety lips pressed against her own. The breath hitches in her throat and her eyes fall closed in an attempt to savor the affection. Her heart tingles with a sudden rush of enthusiasm. Its beat starts skipping and thundering as if, gifting Sonny an approving applause. “I,” she hums not allowing much distance to form between their lips. Her fingers first lift to the corner of his jaw before daring to entwine gingerly with his glorious hair. Unspoken thoughts trail off briefly and vanish into thin air as she presses her lips back to his. This second kiss is slow, languid but never-the-less still sizzling with passion. Tubbs presses herself flat against his sturdy chest. “You know something, pal?” She asks, her gaze drifting up and down his incredible figure. “Its good to be home.” Correction. “Its even better to be here in your arms.” After all, there is more than one way for her to say I love you. Tubbs sure hopes he is good at reading between the lines.

“How about a quick date before we get back to work? I hate to say it, but I’m starving.”


End file.
